Talk:Shards of Orr
is it just me or is the end part of this dungeon extreamly hard? Axel :well if you survived the first levels it shouldn't be a problem. On a side note, try a sig of jugement spike, so fun seeing them all explode in one wave. Jaimes Laig Romarto 15:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::I cannot figure out how to kill the boss? Anyone done this yet? I never found the crew either. Edit: Finally got it, how annoying, having to kill the boss like 12 times. Got another damn Onyx, what the hell?!Gandorf i need help getting pass this place, any tips besides spending hours finding a smiting monk? J1j2j3 23:29, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I've killed the first form like 50 times, but he just transforms before I can kill the second. Anyone know what to do? 72.143.165.87 00:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Basically you kill his first form, then his second then his first non-stop until his second form dies. I got him stuck against a wall and just attacked him forever as he kept changing forms. Probably went through about 10 switches before his second form died. If you let off at all his second form heals fast. Gandorf Christ, but this place is "the fucking bullshit". I guess all those complaints about Smiting Prayers being useless got answered.. sort of. =p Specced Dunk for it just so I could get to the damn Gadd quest. --Nunix 12:15, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, glad I spend 2h on that dungeon..for the Key boss on level 3 not to spawn....:S BTW it's not that difficult and I didn't use smite or any holy damage.--disarm 23:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :: Well, I went to the beginning of level 3 to go back to level 2 and then come back up (to see if this time the boss would spawn). ::As I'm approaching the level 2 portal theres a message 'a door has opened' (or something). I went back and the boss was there!!--disarm 23:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Yes i HATE IT, that didnt work and i just spent 2 hours, with 60 dp crawling! However, if you dont have holy dmg, taking Razah, with spirits and bodyblocking helps, especially in AI parties very tough It's definitely the hardest dungeon of the 13 I've solved so far, and I've had to chuck several Grails of Might and Armors of Salvation just to make it through. on the upside, the Skeleton Wizards are extremely aggressive, probably because of Shock, which they want to use almost regardless of distance, which makes them easy prey as soon as the monks turn back. A Splinter Weapon/barrage combo might work quite well, at least until you get to the final boss. Maybe take one Channeling Rit with Splinter Weapon and two Barrage/Interrupt Rangers to deliever a good opening strike, the rest of the team being standard to be able to finish the boss as well. I think I'll try that later. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 05:36, 4 September 2007 (CDT) "vanquished" the level, dungeon boss spawned at first it seemed the dungeon boss had no intention to spawn and give me his key... but then i wandered around killing all the remaining patrols, came back in his chamber and he was there waiting for me. might be the solution? i completely vanquished the level and he suddenfly spawned. Menzies 08:53, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I had a similiar problem, but instead of killing the remaining patrols, I tried opening the lock without the key and the boss appeared.--Mysterial 09:22, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Map The map I uploaded wasn't wrong, and the description section applied to the map that I uploaded. That map was later replaced by another by Roland of Gilead, and that map didn't show how to get the dungeon key boss to spawn. Reverted it, and removing the 3rd bug line. Finrod 17:37, 4 September 2007 (CDT)